masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Take Us To The Citadel
Yer it's a cliche. I'm a beginner. Reviews are appreciated. Liara stood by the CIC as the SSV Normandy roared undetected across the surface of Nala, a hot rocky world with an atmosphere of Oxygen, Nitrogen and Methane claimed by the batarians though only settled by a few hodge-podge groups of mercs. They, or rather Shepard, were in pursuit of the leader of one of these groups, he had recently sold a large shipment of weapons, including what were suspected to be medium yield tactical nukes, to a turian Resistance cell. The atmosphere in the command centre was thick; tense, not helped by the strange effect of the blue lighting against the shimmering glow of the Galaxy Map. If they didn’t make it to Shepard in time he would be pissed. He didn’t like waiting around for pickup on his own without the mako and with half a company mercs on his tail. She’d said he should take the mako, but that required two crewmen to operate, he’d refused. “I work on my own now Liara. I’m not allowed to take non-alliance military with me.” He’d said. She doubted he would anyway. Their relationship had grown stale over the last two years, they still loved each other but it was strained by his racism and her being an asari. the Alliance was hardly friendly towards the former-council races now it had all the power it wanted. Shepard spend more of his time with his lover and second in command Lt. Mitra, a human biotic; recalled from retirement after the battle for the Citadel. She wasn’t jealous, that was a human thing. “Dr T’soni” A deep military voice said behind her. She turned around and came face to face with a tall man with olive skin and rusty brown hair cropped close to his scalp. His muscular chest covered by a navy blue t-shirt, his legs and feet in navy blue cargo pants and boots. “Yes Lieutenant Mitra” She replied staring squarely into his mahogany eyes. “Captain Shepard wishes to speak with you. When he gets back” He stated honestly, though visibly uncomfortably, his thick arms twitching behind his back. “Very well, I shall wait in his office.” She walked sensibly towards the staircase which lead to the lower deck – there was no rush. Mitra went back to his duties, polishing and inventorying the various weapons the armoury held, making sure they had full ammo clips and were in working order for Shepard’s return. Without warning the Normandy halted and the garage doors opened. A harsh dry wind whipped through the garage. Mitra heard gunfire about two-hundred metre’s to the south. He immediately picked up a pistol and waved his arm in a biotic gesture which activated a biotic barrier. He ran over to the door and laid low, he dismissed the Requisitions Officer, whom he knew would only get hurt, he told him to alert Joker about their impending take off. Taking in the situation, he saw Shepard running from a grey-blue metal compound towards the Normandy with roughly ten mercs on his tail firing various weapons, mainly assault rifles and pistols, at Shepard, a further two were approaching the Normandy with speed, driving a light military vehicle, similar to their mako. Without thinking, mitra punched the air towards the mako and send ripples of blue dark energy flying away from his fist and into their vehicle which flew up unto the air and toppled over, crushing the men inside - Mitra had had practice with his biotics and the new L5 implants let him use even more powerful moves. Shepard sent a pistol shot towards a salarian in light armour, striking him straight in the chest and killing him, his kinetic barriers must have been depleted. Mitra leaped from the Normandy and took a flying shot at a human carrying an assault rifle, her kinetic barriers were overloaded and she took cover behind a nearby rock. He moved on and saw the Sniper positioned upon the compound, taking aim at Shepard. “JOHN! SNIPER!” He boomed urgently. Mitra didn’t have the firepower to take out a sniper and his biotics were exhausted. Shepard, fast as ever, drew his sniper rifle from his back and without even stopping to focus unleashed two shots of blue from the end of the rifle they would overload his shields and kill him instantly. The sniper’s head exploded with the impact of the bullets and pieces of skull and brain and blood splattered over the compound. On the opposite end of the compound an AA emplacement had been activated and was aimed at the Normandy, it fired. In an instant, Mitra used his partially recovered biotics to redirect the slug towards the mercs. There was a boom and John leaped into the Normandy and signalled Joker: “Get us the hell out of here Joker!” He shouted, blood still pumping from the fight. “Yessir” joker responded, light-heartedly as always, ”…any particular destination?” Ignoring him, Shepard got up and walked towards Mitra, angrily. He grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him towards him and planted a hard, adrenaline pumped kiss on his lips. Mitra responded in kind. He felt Shepard’s stubble rubbing against his clean-shaven face. John pulled away. “Thanks. Don’t do it again Mitra; I don’t want my crew getting hurt and I can handle myself.” He smiled cockily and walked away. “Dr. T’soni’s waiting for you” the Lieutenant shouted after him aghast. He should have expected a kicking. Anyone else should have expected it ten-times worse …Minus the kiss. Nepotism, he thought. Liara had been waiting in Shepard’s quarters, sat at his desk, for the duration of the battle, checking her nails and fiddling with her dress. She didn’t usually act like this. There was something in the atmosphere. When he walked in she inadvertently showed her nerves by suddenly bolting upright where she sat. Goddess! Anyone would think that Alliance battleships were meant to make people tense. “Liara, “ he asked, tone subdued, she stood up and walked over to him, ready to caress his face “Liara, do you love me?” “Shepard,” she replied, expression disappointed, she withdrew her hand and rested it atop her shoulder “I love you, I would hope you love me too. I know that your relationship with-“ “Please, don’t lie. I won’t be hurt- “He interrupted “I am not, but… I loved you more… Before,” She said, interrupting him in turn ”I am sorry Shepard. If you wish that I leave, I will, I have no wish to upset you… Or the lieutenant,” She said, voice breaking. “Sorry? You’re sorry? Why? You were always there for me, even when… when I was less than… Accepting.” he questioned her, eyes watery, she always puzzled him. “Our love: It transcended race. I hope you see that, and learn from that, but… Your love – I am not angry, but I do not love you as I did,” “Th-Thank you,” he looked into her eyes, his eyes were full of regret, but love too. “I… I wish you lu-“he cupped her face and kissed her a soft tender kiss. Their last kiss. And he walked to the door. “Joker take us to the Citadel.” He ordered balefully. “Finally a destination Captain! We’ve been circling for the past God-knows-how-long” “Can It” John snapped back, wiping his eyes. She held it back. It was the right thing to do, she thought over and over to herself. Category:Fan Fiction